Fuego, Cenizas y Fuego otra vez
by WonderWritter
Summary: Universo alternativo Clark y Bruce son padres solteros (sin poderes) Viven sus vidas con sus respectivos hijos y con un interesante pasado en común, no sabían que volverían a encontrarse hasta que descubren que sus hijos están enamorados, lo que ellos no saben es que éstos se conocieron mucho antes, y vaya que se conocían muy bien. (También publicado en AO3 por si las dudas)
1. FIRE, ASHES, AND FIRE AGAIN

**_Este es un pequeño reto que me propuse para este 2019 que va entrando, desde hace algunos meses estoy escribiendo mi primer fic Superbat, y lo he publicado en esta página y en Archive of our own, por si también se lo encuentran ahí, sepan que ambas cuentas son de mi dominio._**

 _ **No hay una ambición lucrativa o de adulación en mis intenciones por publicarlas, simplemente decidí compartirlas porque tengo miles de ideas para abarcar este fic, actualmente es un fic de ocho capítulos con 19,729 palabras, y eso que apenas voy por el principio, así que si será un fic de larga duración que publicaré cada semana, quizás cada viernes, por si quieren estar pendientes del fic, sin embargo los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, siéntanse libres de escribir dudas, teorías o lo que quieran.**_

 _ **No es necesario decir que DC ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo, el contenido de la historia si son de mi completa autoría.**_

 _ **A propósito... He decidido que en la trama será un AU,**_ ** _LAS IDENTIDADES DE SUPER HEROES NO EXISTEN AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE CLARK Y BRUCE TIENEN UNA VIDA EQUILIBRADA EN EL ASPECTO DE SU VIDA CIVIL, CON SUS SUEÑOS MÁS O MENOS REALIZADOS Y ÉXITO EN SUS TRABAJOS._**

 _ **Comenzado el día 18/11/2018.**_

CAMPUS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE GOTHAM, 1 SEMANA ANTES DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS.

DAMIAN WAYNE se volteó molesto ante el repentino cambio de luz, los rayos del sol iluminaban más fuerte de lo usual esa fría mañana de noviembre. No quería abrir los ojos, todavía era temprano, por desgracia, el tragaluz de la habitación de su novio daba luz verde a que entrara la mayor cantidad de luz natural a la habitación, justo a su cara. Perfecto.

Despertó ahora sintiendo el frío matutino por completo, a pesar de haber mucha luz es deshielo hacía que la temperatura estuviera más fresco que de costumbre, se arrastró hacia el cuerpo que yacía perezosamente boca abajo a un lado suyo, observó lo que tenía a simple vista antes, el cabello negro azabache desmarañado y con ligeros risos, tocó uno que estaba bien formado en la parte de atrás y jugó con él por un rato, bajó sus dedos por su nuca hasta su ancha espalda tapizada de aruñones, no le gustaba verlos en la tersa y pálida piel de Jonathan, por lo general este le decía que no le molestaban, y en unas cuantas horas las líneas rojizas se borrarían, ¿cómo? Quien sabe, tal vez gracias a sus muy bien estructurados genes sureños, quitó sus manos y las cambió por sus labios arrepentidos de haber profanado la carne, no podía evitarlo, Jonathan Kent era irresistible para él.

Los besos y caricias en la espalda ajena provocaron un ligero temblor en el otro, Damian intuyó que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, esa tarde no tenían escuela, podía consentirlo y dejarse consentir por su novio, así que siguió con la lluvia de caricias hasta que el más joven se despertara completamente y luego saldrían los dos a desayunar.

-¿Desde cuándo los murciélagos despiertan junto con el sol?

Damian besó el centro de la espalda del menor mientras veía el ojo ajeno examinarlo con temple somnoliento. –Desde que sus compañeros ponen la cama justo debajo del traga luz para despertarlos.

-Lo siento por eso, pero hey, al menos está nublado. –Jonathan movió cuidadosamente su espalda para quedar boca arriba en el colchón, sus rizos atorados una vez más entre las sábanas y las almohadas y sus brazos estirándolos cual gato después de mucho dormir.

-Y hay silencio afuera, así que es probable que tu compañero se haya ido a donde el hiperactivo. –Damian había desarrollado un grado aceptable de tolerancia con las personas con el paso de los años, sus hermanos habían facilitado muchísimo el desenvolvimiento de esa habilidad conforme crecía con ellos, pero admitía que apenas podía soportar dos horas seguidas con el tremendo novio del compañero de departamento de Jon, este chico hablaba y se movía como una bala, batía todos los records de odiosidad que él había creído su hermano Richard se había ganado anteriormente.

-Su nombre es Bart… y ha estado rondando en este apartamento mucho antes que tú –Jon se rio por lo bajo y atrajo al mayor hacia él, el otro solo rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en él, Jon se veía como un sueño desde ese ángulo, Damian recuerda verse similar a cuando se vieron por primera vez, en aquella cafetería que casualmente ambos frecuentaban, en la que Jon cruzó estrepitosamente por la entrada escarchada de nieve, se quitó un gorro azul brillante y su cabello negro estaba acomodado exactamente en la misma posición, a Damian siempre le gustó su cabello negro y rebelde, sumen eso a su potente sonrisa y ojos turquesas que iluminan Gotham como si fuera la segunda Las vegas y tendrán la fórmula exacta para su perdición.

-Vuelve a mí, querido. –El de ojos verdes volvió de su ensoñación y volvió a enfocarse en él.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que Bart y Jaime han estado juntos desde antes de vivir yo aquí.

-Sí, bueno, tu bien podrías mudarte a mi apartamento pero no pareces querer ceder…

-Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta este lugar, es cómodo, con buena vista… y hay más lugares donde pasar juntos.. –Jon lo acercó a él y olió su cuello, comenzó a dar besos por su piel, Jon adoraba su piel, Damian decía que era más oscura cuando era niño, pues vivía en Arabia y el sol estaba siempre presente en lo alto del firmamento, pero al vivir permanentemente en Gotham junto a su padre recuperó rápidamente su color original entre el eternamente cerrado cielo grisáceo.

-Yo diría que lo haces para retarme, ¿no prefieres ser uno de esos esposos trofeos? Y esperar a que llegue de trabajar con la cena lista… suena tentador ¿no?

-Sí, eso quisieras señor millonario. Mi padre no me crio y pagó mi universidad para no terminar la escuela y terminar atendiéndote. –Jon acarició juguetón su brazo, la verdad es que muy en el fondo, el de ojos azules imaginaba escenas muy domésticas entre él y su novio, más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Bueno, tal vez debería contratarte y conseguir que te den muchos días libres. ¿A qué te suena eso?

-Diría que no quisiera que mis colegas me odien por tener privilegios por dormir con el jefe. Ni lo sueñes.

-Eres un boyscout ¿lo sabías?

Jon no dijo nada, le regaló una sonrisa ladina que poco tenía de chico explorador, dando por terminada con la primera disputa del día, en los pocos meses que tenían de relación habían podido entenderse de maneras significativas, Jon adoraba poder hablar de libros, sus hobbies sus gustos con él, compartiendo gustos en películas independientes y en algunas obras de música clásica. Lo acercó ahora con más ganas y lo encaminó en un beso que nada tenía que ver con los anteriores, dejó que su lengua buscara la contraria y con ahínco se dedicó a acariciar lo más posible con aquel órgano.

Damian se dejó hacer, un dato curioso del cual Jon se había percatado en su relación es lo mucho que su novio cedía al estar con él, usualmente no le molestaba tomar el mando, pero siempre supuso que el de ojos esmeralda tenía un temperamento posesivo y autoritario (y vaya que lo tenía) excepto cuando se trataba de él. Y la razón por la que Damian se permitía ser así, fue porque Jon descubrió aquello y nunca trató de aprovecharse de su ventaja, se había ganado su total confianza desde ese momento.

Jon despegó sus labios de los ajenos para bajar por su quijada hasta el nacimiento de su cuello, se detuvo ahí y se impregnó del olor natural de Damian, besó y lamió hasta dejar una pequeña marca, Damian hizo un curioso sonido con la boca pero se dejó hacer, besó los hombros desnudos, su pecho y su abdomen, pensaba seguir bajando cuando un agitando Damian lo tomó del rostro, tomó sus labios en posesión y le dio un beso profundo que les quitó la respiración.

-hmm… Aguarda

-¿Qué ocurre Dami?- Jon se preocupó de haber usado demasiada fuerza y haber lastimado a Damian de alguna manera, este simplemente le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar todo en orden y solamente se levantó de la cama.

-Tengo hambre, prepararé el desayuno antes, tenemos todo el día para estar juntos de todos modos.

Jon sonrió comprensivo y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba el de ojos verdes ya fuera de la cama y este otro a punto de acompañarlo cuando el teléfono de Jon comienza a timbrar.

-Contesta, te esperaré en la cocina.

Damian salió despacio de la recamara, cual gato meneando su cola al caminar.

-"¿Papá?" –Contestó Jonathan inseguro.

-"¡Buenos días, hijo! ¿Te desperté? ¿Cómo has estado?" –escuchó la alegre voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea, con su siempre jovial voz que le daba paz y tranquilidad.

-"Buenos días papá, Me encuentro bien, no, no. Ya me había levantado, ¿Cómo va la mudanza?"

-"Está casi terminada de hecho, oficialmente he trasladado mi trabajo de Metrópolis a Gotham y estoy instalado al fin… la casa es bastante linda ¿sabes? Te lo digo a ti para no admitir frente a Kara que ella tenía razón al escogerla"

-"Yo estoy seguro que la tía Kara está muy segura de que te ha gustado papá" –Jon se rio por la bajo, salió de la cama con el teléfono aún en su oreja y con la mirada rebuscó entre el desastre de habitación el paradero de sus pantalones, o al menos solo unos pantalones.

-"Si bueno, vendrá a echármelo en cara en la cena de acción de gracias de todos modos, así que estaba pensando que podrías echarle un vistazo tu antes, ¿Podrías venir el día de mañana a cenar? Prepararé el pie de la abuela."

Una oferta bastante tentadora.

-"Bien en visto de que eres el único Kent que oficialmente tiene la receta aceptaré la invitación"

-"Si te la diera no tendría como sobornarte para que me visites señor universitario."

Jon rio de nuevo y ya cambiado salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo.

-"De acuerdo entonces te veré allá"

-"Está bien hijo, cuídate, te quiero."

-"También te quiero papá, adiós"

Una llamada corta y concisa, usualmente el padre de Jon era así, trataba de estar siempre presenten en su vida sin comprometer mucho las responsabilidades de Jonathan, Jonathan admitía que lo extrañaba, vivir tan apegado a su padre toda su vida y luego dejarlo sin más al entrar a la universidad fue un duro cambio para todos, pero encontraron un equilibrio, y aunque es bueno tener su propio espacio y tener más independencia admitía que no le molestaba el hecho de que su dedicado y sentimental padre hubiera tirado todo por la borda para seguir manteniendo una distancia prudente y no dejar que la distancia los separe.

El joven de ojos zafiros caminó por el pasillo lo que quedaba de camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina, donde su novio estaba preparando un decente desayuno y vertía su preciado líquido negro en dos tazas de café; sirvió todo como alguien que en realidad sabe lo que está haciendo y se movió ágilmente al lava platos para limpiar los utensilios sucios usados para la fabricación de este.

-Deja ahí, el desayuno es primero Dami. –Jon con una gran sonrisa se acercó por detrás y le quitó la espátula de las manos dejándolas en el fregadero, lo abrazó por donde mismo y lentamente lo arrastró con él a un asiento del comedor.

-Alfred dice que es importante tener siempre una cocina ordenada, no quieres que tu casa de invada de animales como cucarachas o alimañas de ese tipo ¿o sí?

-No me pondré a contradecir a tu mayordomo –Porque Jon enserio esperaba que aquello se lo haya dicho "Alfred, el mayordomo" y no "Alfred, el gato" –Pero no querrás que el desayuno se enfríe ¿verdad? Anda siéntate, yo me encargo de lavarlos después.

Damian no objetó y acudió a la mesa con el pelinegro, desayunaron en un cómodo silencio y de vez en cuando Jon metía trozos de frutas en la boca ajena, se asombraba a veces lo doméstico que se sentía estar con él, haciendo actividades que él nunca pensó realizar con nadie, compartiendo comida, acariciando los pies ajenos con los suyos, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y estando tan cómodo en un largo silencio que contenía verdaderos mensajes entre las líneas.

Se sentía en un hogar como pocas veces lo ha sentido.

-Así que… era tu padre el del teléfono hace un rato. –Comenzó tema de conversación el otro.

-Oh. Sí, me ha invitado a pasar el día con él mañana, acaba de mudarse completamente y estoy seguro de que no quiere pasar el primer día en una nueva ciudad sin compañía.

-Todavía me resulta increíble que haya pedido una transferencia de su trabajo en metrópolis solo para estar cerca de ti.

-¿Crees que es muy sobreprotector? –Jon lo miró angustiado.

-Para nada. –bueno, quizás un poco.- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es, deben ser muy unidos para hacer algo así, no me imagino a mi padre haciendo algo como eso conmigo o alguno de mis hermanos.

Jonathan le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, la verdad sabía bastante poco sobre la familia de Damian, no eran oficialmente novios sino hasta hace un corto tiempo, y al vivir en el campus de la universidad era prácticamente imposible dejar sus obligaciones para atender temas tan personales, Damian de igual modo nunca había hablado demasiado de su familia, solo escuchaba las historias de su infancia con gran curiosidad, en realidad, solo sabía de Damian que venía de una familia grande, muy grande y muy cerrada, que protegía celosamente su privacidad debido a la gran cantidad de noticias maliciosas que salían en contra de él y de los miembros de la familia Wayne en general.

-Bueno, papá solo nos tiene a mi hermano y a mi así que es obvio que nos cuide todo el tiempo, piensa sobre todo que yo soy un bebé así que está más encima mío que de mi hermano, pero en realidad si somos unidos, y me siento un poco mal de no haberle dicho todavía de nuestra relación…

El comentario final lo dejó al aire con una posible insinuación para que el otro descifrara, Damian obviamente lo hizo, nunca hablaron de comentar sobre sus familias en un principio, por su parte, el esperaba que su familia estuviera lo más lejos posible de esta hermosa relación en la que se había metido, el hecho de que tan solo con que el mayor de sus hermanos tuviera la más remota idea de que estaba teniendo un romance le provocaba migraña de primer grado. No era que los odiara, o que supiera que su familia tenía malas intenciones, pero simplemente, él se consideraba así mismo como el miembro Wayne con el cerebro más prestigioso de todos –excluyendo a su padre, claro- y el que sus hermanos, aun siendo mucho más viejos que él no les impediría hacer una escena de inmadurez y mala conducta enfrente de toda la familia. O peor aún, frente a su querido Jonathan.

Por otro lado, él tenía una creciente curiosidad por el círculo familiar de su enamorado, la casa de Jon estaba literalmente _tapizada de fotografías,_ Damian en realidad no quería preguntarle por las personas en estos retratos a menos que su novio sacara el tema, curiosamente, a pesar de que sus ojos olivos denotaban su inminente curiosidad este otro no se molestó nunca en comentarle de sus familiares más allá de su hermano mayor a quién al parecer adora y a su padre, quién parece haberles dado mucho amor a los dos.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema, si a eso te refieres.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué me molestaría? Si le hablaras de mí, eso me convertiría en el novio oficial y formal, ¿no es así? –Damian acarició la mejilla de Jon con su pulgar, este solo ensanchó su sonrisa un poco más. –Aguarda, tienes miedo porque no sabe que eres gay… o…

-Bueno, él siempre ha dicho que eso en realidad no le importa. No he salido con chicos nunca antes en mi vida, pero recuerdo que había un muchacho en mi escuela cuando más chico que me seguía a todas partes, yo siempre creí que quería ser mi amigo, pero al parecer mi papá se dio cuenta de sus intenciones incluso antes que yo. –Jon se rio ante la anécdota.

-Pero no has tenido nada en serio con un chico antes.

-Pues no, en realidad no, ¿tu?

-Bueno, no. Pero sinceramente me preocupa el caso en mi familia, mis hermanos mayores tienen un _… algo._ Y mi padre no es exactamente una persona reservada… me preocupa que exista un patrón en mi familia o algo. –Damian rio bromeando. En realidad un poco preocupado porque no estaba mintiendo.

Jon sabía que los hermanos mayores de Damian no eran sus hermanos biológicos, ninguno de ellos estaba sanguíneamente relacionado, solo sabe que su padre los adoptó mucho antes de que él naciera, así que lo anterior mencionado por su novio no tuvo un gran impacto.

-Bueno, me alegra a mi más que a nadie que tu no seas quien rompa con dicho patrón. –Bromeó nuevamente Jonathan mientras se metía un pedazo de melón a la boca.

-Si bueno, aunque creo que mi gusto está muy por encima de los idiotas que usualmente escogen mis hermanos. –tampoco es que sus hermanos fueran excelentes partidos después de todo.

-Los ofendes todo el tiempo pero nunca me dejas de hablar de ellos, ya admite que los quieres.

-Tt… ni hablar. –suspiró mientras comía al igual que él un pedazo de fruto, luego agregó con voz baja, casi un suspiro. - Algunas veces me caen bien.

Dejaron el tema detrás y se concentraron en disfrutar juntos su día libre.

 **Terminado el día 29/11/2018.**

 ** _Tal vez piensen que la trama es un poco cliché, debido a que es un AU de padres solteros y además involucré sentimentalmente a los hijos de estos, pero, ¿Qué puedo decirles? adoro a todas estas parejas, y aquí, yo soy dios, así que se hará mi voluntad, jajaja._**

 ** _Espero que comenten para ver con cuantos comenzará esta historia, y poder leer sus teorías de como serán los capítulos venideros, quizás si tienen alguna petición pueda cambiar algo de la historia para complacerlos. Pero por ahora es todo, nos leeremos en la próxima publicación. :)_**


	2. OUR PRECIOUS TIME TOGETHER

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif'; color: #943634; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 191;"29/11/2018/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif'; color: #943634; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif'; color: #943634; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 191;"2/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"LA NUEVA RESICENCIA KENT se encontraba en un inusual barrio situado en la zona oeste de Gotham, los colosales edificios negros que caracterizaban esa ciudad se veían en el horizonte como la silueta de un cuadro famoso, el vecindario era cómodo, aparentemente seguro y muy amplio, la casa recién comprada por el patriarca de estos lucía como si fuera su mejor tiempo, coloreada ahora con un color gris claro por la parte de afuera y con algunas flores silvestres en el jardín delantero pero sin perder ese aire victoriano además de masculino, sí señor, ni las flores delicadamente posicionadas en el jardín opacaban la masculinidad que emanaba la decoración de aquel majestuoso lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon no estaba acostumbrado a su padre viviendo en una casa como tal, la primera imagen que se le viene a la mente cuando dicen hogar es el elevado departamento que su padre tenía en metrópolis, donde los rascacielos los saludaban y tenía que llamar a un ascensor si quería bajar aunque fuera para jugar al aire libre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Tocó el timbre dos veces mientras sujetaba con firmeza la charola que traía en manos, había comprado un pequeño pastel de helado en el camino para comer con su padre después de cenar, esperó un rato hasta que un ruido se escuchó del otro lado, Jon se emocionó inmediatamente pues sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¡Ya voy! –escuchó ahora la profunda voz de su padre del otro lado. Un par de pasos más y de repente tenía la frente de este justo frente a la suya. –Bienvenido hijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¡Papá! –Jon lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo, lo había extrañado. No estaba mintiendo a Damian cuando le dijo que en realidad eran unidos, haber pasado los primeros semestres de su carrera con él a hora y media de distancia y aun así no poder visitarlo le había vuelto un poco nostálgico. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Clark era un hombre relativamente joven y de complexión musculosa, -de hecho demasiado musculosa- con el cabello negro todavía sin ningún rastro de canas y unos ojos azules que tanto él como su hermano heredaron, tenía una atura que imponía, Jon siempre oía a Damian quejarse de la injusticia de ser más alto que él aún el otro siendo casi tres años mayor que él –y Damian no era de baja estatura-, aun así estaba seguro que se sentiría abofeteado por la vida cuando conociera al resto de su familia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¡Te extrañe mucho! Ven entra, entra – Clark tomó en sus manos el pastel que su hijo había traído y le quitó la mochila de la espalda, la colgó en un perchero e hizo un ademán con la mano para presentarle el nuevo espacio a su hijo. -¿Qué te parece? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¡Es increíble! No puedo creer que la encontraras… hay tanta luz, tiene un poco de vista al mar, esta casa desentona tanto con Gotham. –Jon estaba impresionado, caminó lentamente por los lugares, las escaleras, los detalles de la madera en los marcos de las puertas y el techo eran de color blanco, lo que le daba una mayor iluminación al interior, y las paredes estaban tapizadas con patrones azul marino y plateado y algunos otros de color rojo, Jon conocía bien a su padre, Clark usualmente no tenía tan buen gusto para la decoración, ni para nada que tuviera como propósito verse elegante, así que sabía que su tía Kara o alguna amiga de su padre habían hecho el trabajo sucio por él. – ¿La tía Kara tardó en hacer la decoración? –No pudo evitar preguntar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Clark se puso una mano en el pecho sintiéndose traicionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Vaya, ¿Me tienes tan poca fe para no creer que puedo hacer una mudanza y restauración responsable? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jonathan rodó los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Está bien, tal vez Diana y tu tía tuvieron un poco que ver. –Bingo- Pero fue a mí a quién hicieron cargar todo, además muchos detalles los arreglé yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Hey calma, si no te estoy culpando, es decir, está bien, muy diferente al departamento en Metrópolis pero sinceramente hicieron un gran trabajo, ahora podré visitarte más seguido, espero no tropezarme con artículos de periódico aquí al menos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No lo harás, mi oficina está en mi misma casa así que no tendrás cosas tiradas por todas partes, te lo prometo, tu cuarto por otro lado todavía no está listo, así que no podrás verlo sino hasta acción de gracias. Que doy por hecho que vas a estar aquí conmigo ¿cierto?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Clark arqueó una ceja mientras ambos se encaminaban al gran comedor de la casa, Jon vio a su padre dejar el pastel en el refrigerador y sacar una cacerola con comida del horno, extrañaba el olor de su comida, vivir en un departamento de universitario le había enseñado que la comida era preciada y no se desperdiciaba, no importaba lo mala que esta fuera, su padre siempre fue un buen cocinero así que el no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo hasta que se independizó, sintió la boca inundada , así que rápidamente se lavó las manos y se sentó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Por supuesto que voy a venir… ahora que vivimos a una hora de distancia podré pasarme más de seguido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Me alegra oírlo. –Con una sonrisa cálida prosiguió - ¿Y cómo va la escuela?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-mm. –Jon tragó el pedazo de lasaña que se había metido a la boca antes de hablar. Estaba exquisito. –Estaré entrando a finales dentro de poco, estoy algo estresado, pero nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Qué hay con la tía Kara, va a venir a la cena con nosotros?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Claro que vendrá, ya estamos preparando todo, quedará genial y se quedará a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, que estará terminado para cuando ella llegue…y que claro ella misma decoró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Si, por supuesto que lo hizo jajaja/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Hablaron de unas cuantas trivialidades nuevamente, perdieron el hilo rápidamente pues no tenían un tema en concreto que mencionar, al menos no aún, Jon se puso nervioso de repente, recordando la importante misión que tenía que completar antes de irse de casa de su padre, tenía que decirle acerca de su romance con Damian, ahora que sabía que su novio estaba tranquilo al respecto tenía que hacerlo, quería demasiado a su padre como para guardarle un secreto así, lentamente, este fue tanteando el terreno, levantó la vista del pastel de limón que el mismo había comprado y observó a su padre, quién acababa de colgar el teléfono por una llamada de emergencia de un viejo colega suyo llamado Jimmy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Pa… -comenzó/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Hmm? –Clark se metió un pedazo del rico pastel a la boca, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación aunque sin voltear a ver a su hijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Tengo algo que contarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Qué ocurre? –Los ojos azul cielo levantaron su dirección hasta el más joven./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, cuando preguntaste que había sido de mí estos últimos meses… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Si? –La oscura ceja del más viejo estaba arqueada otra vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Pues… algo pasó, hehe… hace un corto tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Okay. –Clark hizo una pausa, apoyando su codo en la mesa, con el tenedor todavía con el pedacito de pastel en el aire. -¿Qué te pasó?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon sintió la garganta seca, ¿Le decía? ¿O no le decía? Conocía a su padre, sabía que no era del tipo de persona cerrada, pero es que, se supone que este tipo de confesiones eran difíciles ¿cierto? Inclusive para las personas a las que es un poco más evidente que él… Clark no lo presionó en ningún momento, esperó pacientemente hasta que su hijo deshiciera todos los nudos que se habían formado en sus hombros a causa de la tensión, pero aun así Jon esperaba lo peor, intentó abrir la boca una vez más pero nada salió. Clark entonces decidió que era necesaria una intervención./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Jon, hijo ¿Qué te pasa? Dijiste que te había pasado algo hace un tiempo. ¿Qué fue?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno yo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿lo sabes no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"El menor asintió con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, aquello que me pasó ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo de entrar a la universidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Entiendo, ¿y eso que fue?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-…Me enamoré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Oh. –Clark dejó el tenedor en el plató y lo alejó rápidamente de su puesto, el ceño de preocupación que se le había formado sin darse cuenta se relajó al principio, sus blancos dientes relucían como el sol, Jon sabía que esa noticia no podía ser mala para su padre, pero es que esa solo era el 50% de la sorpresa. Había que ver. –Bueno, ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso hijo? ¡Es excelente! ¿¡Quién es!? ¿Cómo pasó?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, conocí a esta persona en el campus… fue poco tiempo después de entrar, yo le hablé en la biblioteca de la escuela pues tenía unos libros que yo necesitaba para una investigación, nos pusimos a discutir al respecto y comenzamos a hablar, al final nos dimos cuenta que coincidíamos en más cosas de las que diferíamos y así fue como inició…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Interesante… entonces supongo que "esta persona" es un genio al igual que tú. –Clark decidió seguirle el juego a su hijo, sería más fácil hacer que hable de ese modo. Con el semblante de su hijo más calmado vio el terreno suave de nuevo así que reanudó su labor de acabar su rebanada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Lo es, en realidad, aunque está un año más debajo de lo que debería, debido a que estuvo trabajando en la empresa de su padre ese tiempo y prefirió hacer eso que estudiar, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo porque no le validarían sus conocimientos a no ser que los reflejara en un papel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Entiendo, así que sales con alguien mayor. – Dos años a decir verdad, Clark hizo sus cuentas, debido a que Jon adelantó un año por sus impresionantes calificaciones. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Pues sí, aunque siempre dice que soy de los pocos que está a su nivel intelectualmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Ok, bueno, la edad no tiene mucha importancia, supongo, está bien por mí, si eso es lo que te preocupaba hace rato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Gracias Pa, pero ese no es el problema en realidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Ya me imaginaba yo que no. Okay, señor misterioso, que es lo que te preocupa entonces. –Borró su sonrisa tranquilizadora e inmediatamente la cambió por una burlesca - ¿¡No me digas que está casada!?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No lo está. Y bueno, tampoco… tampoco es una chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Por el contrario de lo que Jonathan pudiera esperar, Clark había incluido esa posibilidad desde el momento en que su hijo introdujo el ejemplo de la "persona" ok, pensó para sí, creo que esa rebanada de pastel tendrá que esperar hasta que su hijo se vaya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Hijo. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que eres gay?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jonathan no dijo nada, se limitó a esconder sus manos debajo de la mesa y a bajar la mirada. Tenía miedo, Clark pudo notarlo, miedo al rechazo, a la ira, pero ¿Por qué razón su hijo habría de temer al decir la verdad? El silencio de su hijo hizo evidente la respuesta recién formulada, Clark suspiró cansinamente, se levantó de la silla y caminó lentamente hasta los pies de su hijo quién agachó la cabeza como siempre hacía de niño después de hacer una travesura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Estás molesto? –El menor de los Kents preguntó temeroso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No. –La certeza con la cual dijo aquello hizo a su hijo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. –Hijo, no existe nada en el mundo, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"nada/em, que tu o Kon decidan ser o hacer que yo no apoye, si eso impide que sean felices, tal vez no me esperaba tu confesión, pero tampoco me sorprende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Pero… ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Ya te lo había dicho antes, no importa nada de eso, ¿crees que tu madre me perdonaría si se enterara que te hice creer que no te seguiría amando solo porque te enamoraste de un chico? Para nada, tranquilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Con un suave apretón de hombros Jon tuvo para soltar el mayor suspiro de alivio de toda su vida, se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su padre lo más fuerte que pudo, Clark se dejó hacer, acarició sus cabello negros y rizados tan parecidos a los suyos y solo se quedó ahí hasta que su hijo se relajara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Estás mejor ahora?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon asintió. –No sé qué me pasó, es decir, te conozco, es obvio que entenderías, ¡eres el mejor papá del mundo! No sé en qué pensaba al creer que decirte era una mala idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Recuerda hijo que para mí tu honestidad vale mucho más que cualquier cosa. Ahora tranquilízate, te amo como eres y eso no cambiará nunca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Una vez más Jon asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Después, ya con un Jonathan más tranquilo Clark decidió aplicar sus aptitudes para el periodismo, haciendo un interrogatorio en cubierta al último de sus hijos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Y bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"¿Y bien? –el menor arqueó una ceja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, aún no me has dicho si tu enamorado tiene un nombre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Oh… claro si, su nombre es Damian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Solo Damian?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-… Su apellido es Al'Ghul./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Damian Al'Ghul? Que nombre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Si bueno, le gusta que le llamen por el apellido de su mamá./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, ya vi que tienen eso en común. ¿Qué más?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Mmm… estudia economía y finanzas internacionales, por el trabajo de su padre, y además adora a los animales, así que toma veterinaria como segunda carrera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Interesante… ¿Estudiar ambas carreras no le molesta?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No, en realidad él quiere tomar cargo en el negocio de su familia, solo que no se limita a lo que está obligado a hacer, sino que le gusta experimentar diferentes cosas, algunas veces hasta lee los libros de mi carrera, como aquella vez en que nos conocimos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Ok… volviendo al tema anterior. Hace rato dijiste que le gusta ser llamado por su apellido materno. ¿Ella falleció?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon meditó la respuesta un momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Primero que nada, no pienses que no he notado que estás haciéndome una entrevista, señor ganador del Pulitzer. No puedes interrogarme siempre, y aunque quisiera no podría decirte, Dami y yo no hablamos mucho de su familia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No estoy intentando nada, solo es mi in innato de investigador. –Se disculpó Clark. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Si como no. Bueno, Lo único que sé es que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él todavía era un bebé, su madre lo crío un tiempo y luego su padre… hasta que llegó aquí. Sus otros hermanos son adoptados… y sé que su madre es de Arabia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Clark no preguntó más al respecto, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y recibir la información que su hijo le había dado, por su cabeza pasaron algunas imágenes de como la familia de este muchacho "Damian" podía ser… bueno, su hijo lo había elegido, así que no podía ser tan mala. Una ferviente curiosidad inició en lo profundo de su ser… bueno, habían cuatro miembros en su familia, su hijo Jon, su primogénito Conner y su prima hermana Kara… y de estos quién sabe si podrían llegar para la cena de acción de gracias –De si Kara llegaría puntual, al menos- , habría demasiado espacio en su casa para cenar, y él estaba pensando preparar comida para que todos suplicaran ya no comer más, así que la idea brotó de su boca tan rápido como la formuló en su cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Invítalo a cenar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿De verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Claro, quiero conocerlo, quiero estar cerca de ti ahora que estaremos viviendo en la misma ciudad, y no te preocupes, seré un padre espléndido y no lo interrogaré. Solo quiero que se incluya a la familia para que sea más cómodo para ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon sonrió abiertamente para su padre y decidió seguir con su tarta, comió en silencio con una sonrisa escondida entre bocados, unas pequeñas lágrimas y una sensación de desahogo ahora que estaba libre de pecados ante Clark./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Así como llegó tuvo que dejar la casa y regresar a su apartamento en la universidad de Gotham, salió de la casa de su padre con dos charolas de lasaña en ambas manos (para la semana) y con un último abrazo le prometió que regresaría la siguiente semana para la cena de acción de gracias acompañado de su ahora sí, oficialmente novio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Había sido una gran noche, Jon se bajó no sin antes pagarle su tarifa al chico del Uber y se encaminó al edificio de su facultad, subió las escaleras con parsimonia y cuando llegó encontró lo habitual, una sala desordenada con un montón de cojines regados por todos lados, la nueva serie de Sabrina en Netflix que las dos personas tiradas en la sala no estaban poniendo nada de atención./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jaime estaba sentado-acostado boca arriba en el sofá con forma de L, parecía estar tratando de resistir las atenciones que Bart estaba dándole, quería reírse, lo veía en su cara, y Bart lo besaba y abrazaba para convencerlo porque al parecer no le había gustado la trama de la serie y quería cambiarle, pero Jaime si quería verla, además, Bart siempre era así de afectuoso, pasó como si no los hubiera visto y estos no lo notaron sino hasta que vieron su silueta interrumpir la imagen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¡Jonno! –Bart brincó de las piernas de su novio cual gato y se encaminó a saludar al mayor, Bart era casi un inquilino más en ese departamento, prácticamente se la pasaba ahí día y noche, a Jon no le molestaba, usualmente solo tocaba las cosas de Jaime y constantemente llenaba la casa con snacks que el traía ya fueran para él o para ellos, así que por lo general no tenía ningún problema con él. -¡Como te ha ido em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hermano/em!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Estoy bien Bart, lamento interrumpirlos, solo meteré esto al refrigerador y los dejaré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No tengas cuidado Jon, Bart solo quería sobornarme para cambiarle, pero no lo haré. –Bart hizo un puchero. –Te invitaría a ver la serie con nosotros, pero tienes una sorpresa en tu cuarto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon entendió el mensaje y con un asentimiento de cabeza cruzó la sala dejando a los dos tórtolos en una discusión sobre el ocultismo, Bart estaba desesperado porque la historia ocurría demasiado lento y Jaime paciente como siempre intentaba decirle de que iba la historia, así que sin más les dejó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de su habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Damian se encontraba dormido boca arriba cuando Jon entró, se enterneció de ver a su novio ya con la pijama puesta, un par de libros regados a su lado en la cama y Alfred el gato reposando en la calidez de su vientre plano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Caminó lentamente hasta estar a la altura de los masculinos rasgos que ahora estaban relajados y besó sus párpados, recordó aquella conversación que recién había tenido con su padre y se sintió emocionado de nuevo, se sentía correcto, Damian no daba señales de despertar, por lo que intuía que se durmió hasta tarde esperándolo, le robó un beso en los labios y se separó de él para prepararse a dormir junto a él, se quitó las prendas y se quedó solo con sus boxers, movió las cosas de Damian y se acurrucó junto a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta en la cama cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Damian en su pecho. Alfred, el gato, se movió del cuerpo del moreno y se recostó en la ventana, dejando total confianza de hacer movimientos sin lastimarlo o aplastarlo. Jon volteó a verlo y se topó con los enigmantes ojos de Damian mirándolo con aire somnoliento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Hey. –Saludó sin más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Hey. Regresaste…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Sí, lamento haberte despertado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No importa, estaba esperándote de todos modos. ¿Cómo te fue?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Estuvo bien, extrañaba mucho a papá, me mostró la casa, es muy linda, no puedo creer que encontrara una casa con una finta tan alegre aquí en Gotham./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Me es difícil de creer, incluso mi casa es gris oscura y por más ventanas que abras da la impresión de que está embrujada. Te extrañé. –Damian se acercó a sus brazos y se metió su cara al hueco de su cuello. –Además Bart y Jaime estaban poniéndosespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmuy intensos allá afuera, si no hubieras llegado me habría visto en la terrible necesidad de echarles agua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon rio fuerte ante la ocurrencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, mala idea no es./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Aunque bueno, no pasa nada… y bueno, respecto a mi padre. Ya se lo dije./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Damian levantó su cabeza para mirarlo directamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Y qué tal?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Te dije que era el mejor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Damian soltó una carcajada aliviada y besó su mejilla en señal de aprobación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno me alegra, te ves más relajado ahora. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"La caricia en el costado de su cara le hizo suspirar, Jon se restregó más a la cálida sensación que esta le ofrecía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Sí, se siente bien hablar con él, también le conté un poco de nosotros y pareció no tener problemas con esto. Eso sí, ahora quiere conocerte a fondo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿De verdad? Bueno, no lo sé… ¿Crees que sea buena idea?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¡Pero claro! Nada me haría más feliz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Damian lo consideró, sabía lo apegado que era Jon a su padre, es decir, el hombre era su héroe, pero Damian no se consideraba a sí mismo como el tipo que tiene relaciones formales y conoce a los padres de su pareja, además, el hecho de que él conociera a su familia tendría que significar que Jon ocuparía un asiento en la enorme –y problemática mesa Wayne-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Damian definitivamente podía imaginar a su hermoso novio paseando a su lado tranquilamente por los jardines que la mansión de su familia, Gotham no era una ciudad con un clima agradable, el mismo tardó un tiempo en adaptarse al lúgubre ambiente, pero después descubrió que de vez en cuando ofrecía días realmente hermosos, sobre todo para paseas por el lago que estaba en la parte de atrás de la mansión, nunca había visitado su casa, así que le emocionaba el hecho de compartir más cosas de su vida con él fuera de la vida universitaria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Lo haré entonces. –susurró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jon sonrió enormemente como respuesta, tomó sus labios como cierre del trato y Damian respondió con el mismo fervor, estaba emocionado, conocería a la familia de Jon, al menos a su padre –el más importante de hecho- por ahora estaba contento, temía aún el que su novio conociera a su excéntrica familia, pero todavía no había que preocuparse por ellos, solo disfrutaría el momento, y dejaría que el tiempo se hiciera cargo de lo que viniera después./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Con la decisión tomada se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, tendrían tiempo de sobra para pensar en el futuro, lo que importaba era el presente, Damian había descansado un poco antes de que Jonathan regresara, y este último tenía energía para unas cuantas caricias antes de empezar el letargo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"O eso creyó cuando Damian comenzó a bajar sus manos por lugares muy poco convencionales, provocando escalofríos en la caliente piel del menor de los hijos Kents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Ya saben lo que dicen, dormir está sobrevalorado./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 2.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 2.0pt 0cm;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"TERMINADO EL DÍA 3/12/2018/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 2.0pt 0cm;" align="center" /p  
/div 


	3. A LITTLE BIRD TOLD ME

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif'; color: #943634; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 191;"Espero que les guste el Jaydick ;)/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif'; color: #943634; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 191;"3/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif'; color: #943634; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 191;"3/12/2018/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Jay. ¡TIENES que ver esto!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jason Todd estaba cada vez más convencido de que nunca podría dormir en paz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Eran las 7 de la mañana del día domingo, Jason había llegado ese mismo día alrededor de las 5:15 cuando había terminado su fastidioso turno nocturno, en el cual estaba obligado a asistir de lunes a viernes, el domingo, es de suponerse, es uno de los pocos días que él tenía para descansar y recuperar la energía perdida a causa de atrapar criminales y lidiando con políticos que odiaban pararse en la estación de policía pero que hacían por obligaciones gubernamentales./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Estaba cansado, ya no era tan joven como antes, sus brazos dolían debido al ejercicio realizado y había recibido un golpe en el pectoral derecho lidiando con mujeres que lo golpeaban para que no atraparan a sus novios delincuentes y drogadictos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Teniendo una noche larga y agitada lo único que aspiraba al llegar a casa era ser recibido por su ardiente novio y acostarse con él el resto del día hasta el lunes que este otro se fuera a trabajar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz y tranquilidad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Debió de considerarlo antes de aceptar vivir en el mismo departamento que Richard Grayson./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Dick. Te amo. Enserio, te adoro con todo mi corazón, pero, ¿¡podrías dejar de gritar en mi único jodido día de descanso!?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"La otra persona ignoró olímpicamente el gruñido de molestia de su compañero, ya acostumbrado a su actitud arisca y malhumorada se limitó a salir de la habitación del baño que compartían con solamente una toalla blanca enrollada en su cintura y el teléfono celular en su mano derecha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Richard, "Dick" Grayson salió del cuarto del baño paseando su gloriosa figura por la habitación hasta llegar al cuerpo cansado que yacía con la cabeza entre las almohadas intentando ignorarlo, se subió al otro extremo de la cama y gateó hasta que el otro tuviera el teléfono en su punto de visión, Jason abrió un ojo y rodó ambos cuando vio que no conseguiría que lo dejara solo si no obtenía antes lo que quería./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Jay, por favor, tienes que ver esto, estoy hablando con Wally ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Dick, son las poco más de las 7 de la mañana, si quieres cortar conmigo solo dímelo y me iré cuando duerma aunque sea unas cuatro horas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No seas dramático Jay, no todas las noticias que te de significan que quiera terminar contigo. En realidad es un pequeño escándalo familiar del que acabo de enterarme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Te refieres a que un escándalo ronda a la nada polémica familia Wayne? Oh, por dios, eso sí que es novedoso. –replicó con el sarcasmo aderezando su voz, volteó su rostro hacia el lado contrario y su pelinegro novio frunció el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Si había algo que Dick Grayson no soportaba era el ser ignorado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Si es un escándalo y al parecer nadie de la familia sabe de esto, vamos, es demasiado hermoso para guardárselo. ¿Recuerdas el sobrino de Wally, Bart? ¿Aquel niño pelirrojo que llevó a la fiesta de navidad al trabajo…?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Sí, que tiene ese pequeño correcaminos anaranjado. –Preguntó Jay suspirando, nuevamente, el conocía a su novio, y sabía que no podría quitárselo de encima hasta que cumpliera su cometido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, estudia desde hace un tiempo en la universidad de Gotham, la escuela de Damian, y al parecer se conocen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Dick pudo ver como Jason asomaba un ojo por sobre las almohadas con un gesto interrogativo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Se conocen? ¿Qué tan bien se conocen?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, no mucho, en realidad no creo que a Damian le agrade mucho, por lo que Wally me ha dicho que Bart le ha contado, pero sí que salen seguido con otros chicos del mismo círculo, Wally me mandó una captura de un estado que Bart subió a su Whatsapp hace unos días, y… bueno, velo por ti mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Las pobladas y simétricas cejas de Jason por poco se encuentran cuando vio la captura en el celular de Richard. En la foto se mostraba al enano pelirrojo, Bart, quién tomaba una malteada de fresa con el chico latino que siempre está presumiendo, y del cual Wally estaba harto de escuchar pero lo que le asombró no fue eso sino lo que había detrás./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Inconfundible como la palma de su mano, se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa un chico, de aspecto esbelto y una camiseta de cuello alto negra con una chaqueta encima, miraba muy enternecido a otro joven, el cual Jason admite, no era para nada feo. En realidad era muy llamativo, el hecho de que ambos se miraban como si se conocieran desde hace muchísimos años, le sorprendió también que estuviera brindando muestras de afecto en público y que no le importara haber sido fotografiado tomando las manos de otra persona en una historia de Whatsapp que no era de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Es decir, el chico se parecía a Damian. Damian, Demian, el Demonio, el pequeño y jodido demonio que pareciese tenían que cortar sus cejas con una sierra para separar el perpetuo ceño que parecía siempre tener, el chico que era tan malvado y engreído que no podía soltar un cumplido aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Sería él? ¿Quién era el otro chico? ¿Cómo lo conoció? Muchas incógnitas pasaron por su cabeza y sin darse cuenta se había despegado totalmente de las almohadas y se había incorporado tomando el celular de Dick para mirar con detenimiento la imagen, Dick le sonrió asintiendo en silencio como si él hubiera tenido exactamente la misma reacción momentos atrás y el omitió el gesto. Ese no era el momento de fangirlear. Tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas las cuales exigían una respuesta pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Pero qué carajos? –Por desgracia esa fue la pregunta más inteligente que pudo articular con su limitada actividad de sueño últimamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Exacto. Wally estaba tan sorprendido como yo, no me dijo como se llamaba el chico, pero a lo que me contó su primo se ha convertido en un huésped habitual en la casa de su novio, que es compañero de cuarto del chico con el que Dami sale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Pues vaya, joder, sí que es un mundo pequeño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Y que lo digas, ahora bien, no quiero que digas una palabra, ni Timmy ni Bruce saben nada de esto aún./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Por qué no quieres decirle? ¿Temes que el viejo se entere que su único heredero de sangre es gay?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Dick rodó los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-No, tonto. Bueno, en primer lugar no creo que eso le importe, es decir, estuvimos años creyendo que Damian era asexual. Y ahora nos enteramos que tiene unos cuantos meses viéndose con un chico que no se si lo notaste, parece cambiarle el semblante de fantasma que siempre tiene y además, velo bien Jason ¡Es guapísimo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Dick, estas un poco grande para emocionarte con esto, el demonio ya es mayor. No creo que sea la primera persona con la que sale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Te lo estoy diciendo, Damian odia a la gente, y te consta, es muy probable que incluso nos odie a nosotros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jason estaba muy seguro de ese hecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Entonces estás diciéndome que este chico es especial, que es quién cambiará la actitud de la bestia y se enamorará profundamente hasta acabar con la maldición y sacará al príncipe que lleva dentro?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Para bien o para mal, el sarcasmo implementado en esta última frase solo hizo span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanque los ojos azul cielo de su novio brillaran con ilusión y alegría, Dick era un jodido romántico empedernido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Ahhh… ¡Por favor, Dick!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Jason, somos los hermanos mayores de Damian, TENEMOS que conocerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¿Estás hablando de que le demos un escarmiento o…?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-¡No! Me refiero a que tenemos que saber más de él, estoy seguro de que si tomamos al toro por los cuernos podrá decirnos lo que queremos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Mejor dicho al demonio por los cuernos. –Jason dijo casi con pánico sembrado en su voz. –amor, somos mayores que Damian, y estamos entrenados para los peligros que hay en las calles, pero créeme cuando te digo, si hacemos algo que al pequeño engendro no le agrade nos va a matar a espadazos. ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que todo siga su curso? Si el chico vale la pena el solo lo traerá ante nosotros y lo presentará./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Estás siendo demasiado racional Jason, ¿acaso te da miedo jugar un poco con Damian?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-… ¿qué?... a ver. Creí que lo que querías era que tu bebé te presentara a su nuevo novio. ¿Ahora resulta que tienes planes para joderlo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Bueno, no estaba en mis planes antes, pero vamos, ¿no te da coraje que haya estado en una relación todos estos meses y nadie haya sido capaz de darse cuenta? Debe ser algo muy bueno si tiene miedo de que su familia lo eche a perder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"Jason no iba a mentir, Dick tenía un muy buen punto a su favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-De acuerdo, entonces, en la cena que Bruce hace antes del día de gracias le echamos en cara su plan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Sabía que me apoyarías. –Dick le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al otro, que ya se había acomodado nuevamente en la cama y estaba listo para dormir sin interrupciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Sí, sí. Ahora déjame dormir querido. Que no me estoy haciendo más joven./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 249.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif';"-Eso es cierto. –Dick le regaló un último beso ahora en los labios, saboreó el contorno de estos con su lengua y cuando Jason le dio el acceso profundizó con su lengua lo más posible, masajeó hasta que lo sintió relajarse lo suficiente y le regaló unos cuantos gemidos, cuando se separaron Jason entrecerró poco a poco los ojos, encantado de que la última imagen que tuviera antes de perder la conciencia era la de ese bello ángel que lo cuidaba. La última cosa que escuchó antes de perderse en la oscuridad fue el bello y tranquilizador sonido de su voz que a lo lejos sonaba como un "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"descansa/em"./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 249.75pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light','sans-serif'; color: #943634; mso-themecolor: accent2; mso-themeshade: 191;"3/12/2018/span/strong/p  
/div 


End file.
